


Birthday Gifts

by lillyrosenight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Children of Power Rangers, Crimson and Indigo AU, F/M, Fluff, POWER RANGERS AU, Pokemon fusion, Tommy and Kim's children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Prince Phillip of Zandar presents a gift to the one who holds his heart. Pokemon fusion story
Relationships: Prince Phillip (Power Rangers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Rangers Pokemon Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509046) by [psychoroach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach). 



> 31Days of Writing Challenge October 6th: Gift Fic  
> Pokemon fusion AU, pokemon exist in this verse and work with their rangers.

“Ava, might I borrow you for a moment?” Phillip III of Zandar asked the White Dino Charge Ranger.

Ava’s brown eyes looked up and met Phillip’s blue-gray gaze. “Of course,” she agreed with a nod, before she brushed a strand of behind her ear.

Phillip grinned as he gently offered his arm out to the college student. Ava slipped her arm through his as they moved from the Dino Bite Cafe to the exhibit hall of the museum, where all the various dinosaur collections were displayed. He led them away from the Cafe, he paused his movements in front of a Pterodactyl fossil. He read the plaque as he tried to hide his nerves and tension.

“Phillip, what is it?” Ava asked as she looked at the Prince of Zandar. Her eyes took in the Graphite Dino Charge Ranger, he seemed as if he was nervous about something but she wasn’t sure what.

“I just wanted to give you your gift away from the others,” Phillip said after he looked back at Ava. He smiled at the curious gleam in her eyes.

Ava tilted her head as she studied the Prince. He had helped the tea whenever his Princely duties allowed him time to leave Zandar for Amber Beach. “What is it?” she asked.

“Here,” Phillip said as he removed an item from his coat pocket.

Ava’s brown eyes looked down to see a Pokeball in his hand. “Phillip,” she began in a quiet voice full of disbelief and awe. Her eyes moved back to meet his gaze.

“Don’t be upset, Ava, I know this is typically something to mean much more emotionally between two people,” Phillip explained as he looked at Ava with imploring eyes.

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking, Phillip?” Ava wondered with surprise and hop in her voice.

The Prince met Ava’s gaze, his eyes twinkled. “I am,” he said before he leaned down to give Ava a kiss. His eyes met Ava’s as they shared their first kiss. It was soft and sweet.

As the pair parted, Phillip and Ava held each others gaze.

“Are you going to open it?” Phillip asked in the quiet of the museum, as he offered Ava the Pokeball once more.

The brunette accepted the gift, gently she pressed the center button. Together the White and Graphite Dino Charge Rangers watched as the form took shape into an Alolan Vulpix. A gasp fell from Ava’s lips as the sight of the ice fox. Bright blue eyes stared up at her, white curls made up the mane and tail.

“Phillip,” she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

“I know you have Dratini, but I thought an Alolan Vulpix seemed very much like you,” he explained before he bent down to pick up the pokemon.

A gentle trill fell from the ice fox as she looked up at Ava. He pressed the pokemon into Ava’s arms. The newly gifted Vulpix purred in happiness as the nineteen year old held her.

“Does she?” Ava wondered aloud.

“No,” Phillip answered as he picked up on her train of thought. “I figured you would name her, whatever you pleased.”

“Pixi,” Ava declared as she squeezed her white pokemon.

Pixi chirtled, as if to show that she approved of her nickname.

“Pixi,” Phillip agreed with a nod as he reached out to wipe a tear from Ava’s cheek. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Ava replied. She paused as she looked at Pixi. She contemplated telling him about the significance Vulpix seemed to be to the Oliver girls in the family. Before she uttered, “You know, Hunter gave Claire a Vulpix.”

“A Vulpix? I thought your sister had a Ninetails,” Phillip said with confusion and a furrowed brow.

“She does, but Vixen started out as a Vulpix,” Ava admitted with a soft grin as she met her new boyfriend’s gaze.

“I would love to hear that story,” Phillip told her with a warm smile of his own, as he led them back to the cafe. His hand on the small of Ava’s back.

“I’m sure Claire and Hunter will be happy to share the story, next time the three of you are in Amber Beach,” she told him with coquettish eyes.

Phillip shook his head, “Happy Birthday, Ava.”


End file.
